Destiny English Version
by Emi86
Summary: Prequel to "Promise".When angels turn into monsters and it takes a hero to save the world.Seifer/Squall


First you have to read "Promise",than you can read this!: )  
I wrote this in german and translated it!I'm not very good at that....sorry!  
________________________________________________________________  
  
~Destiny~  
  
by Emi  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
~ Prolog ~  
  
  
  
I've never been romantic.  
Nobody ever thought of me saying something like that,but...  
  
You were my angel.  
  
My light.  
My live.  
My everything.  
  
You've been with me all the time.  
Every day.  
As long as I can remember.  
  
Your icy gaze that began melting just for me.  
  
I love you.  
  
And everything fell apart.  
  
Everything began at that particular day...  
  
  
It was summer.  
Three days before the SeeD exams.  
Everything was normal in Garden.  
The students were excited about the exams,sitting in the library,training in the Training Zone or with us.  
  
We were popular.  
We were strong.We knew how to handle a gunblade.  
Well...you were more popular than I.  
You killed Ultimecia...I was her servant...  
Even though you forgave me,I thought about it subconsciously.  
Anyway people looked up to me.  
I was strong.  
  
Xu,now the headmistress of Garden,was as excited as the students were.  
It was the first exam during her time as headmistress.  
Cid was dead...sadly.  
I never admitted it,but I liked that guy.He was nice.  
And I had to force myself not to start crying during the funeral...  
The great,strong Seifer crying...that wouldn't match my image.But..even I have a heart.  
  
A normal,quiet day...  
And at that day the first started.  
We weren't prepared.  
We didn't know who attacked us and why.  
It was awful.  
There was a huge explosion in the Quad and the library.  
Nobody was able to escape.  
The exits were blocked with a invisible barrier.  
Magic,I guess.  
Gas leaked out of the Infirmary.Everyone who was contaminated by it was killed immediately.   
And so we didn't even have a chance to help the injured.  
And we still didn't know who attacked us.Nobody was there.All these things just...happend.  
  
Then the mosters came.  
Monsters I haven't seen before.Nobody has seen them before.  
Nobody had a chance against them...We killed a few,but that didn't help much...  
  
I have never seen so many dead people...  
Not even on a battle field.  
And the worst thing was that I knew most of them...  
  
Then the monsters disappeared,the gas disappeared und the barrier disappeared.  
The attack endes as aprupt as it started.  
All that remained was chaos,agony,pain and death...  
  
Dead persons were scattered on the floor.SeeDs...students...Quistis...  
I kneeled down beside her,totaly stunned.  
Her eyes were open and her mouth was frozen into a silent scream.  
She was the first person who saw the monsters.And she was the first who was killed by them.  
There was a deep cut trough her throat and her chest was torn open by long and sharp claws.  
  
This time I cried.  
She was my friend.Even though we seemed not to like each other....As we did,Squall.  
I took my coat and coverd her mutilated body with it.  
Tears were running over my face,wetting my hands,which dug into the crude fabricof te coat.  
You kneeled down behind me,wrapped your armes around me and cried as I did.  
  
I lifted my gaze and saw Xu.She was extremely pale and she was shaking.  
She took a step forward and then she stood still."...No....that can't be...That's not true!  
TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!!!"She collapsed on the floor."Quistis...no..."  
It was awful to see her like this.  
Quistis was her love....  
  
Three days later there was a huge funeral service for all the people who died because of the attack.  
And there were so many...over 200.  
It was the most horrible day in history of Balamb Garden.  
  
Without you I wouldn't have survived it.Nobody would have survived it.  
You gave us courage.  
Hope.  
You.The one,who never showed emotions.  
Who was never interested in others...  
  
When I looked in your eyes I forgot all the agony around me.  
All the pain.  
  
But that was not the end.  
  
Here I want to begin to tell the story...  
  
The story about the destiny of a hero and a whole world...  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
© Emi 2002  
___________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
